


Alone with you

by mrxsm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/pseuds/mrxsm
Summary: When Thor had come out, their parents were glad their sons had each other. Right now, they had their hands down each other's pants.





	Alone with you

When Thor had come out, their parents were glad their sons had each other. Right now, they had their hands down each other's pants. 

Loki cupped his brother's crotch to find his briefs already soaked. “I’ve been wet all day thinking about this,” Thor admitted, the colour rising on his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. Loki’s eyes widened, heart racing. He was already hard.

Still living at home meant they had few moments to themselves like this. All they could usually get away with were brief, panicked kisses in the hallway and small touches that lingered just a little too long to be totally appropriate. When they were finally alone, it was a constant battle between wanting to get their hands on one another as quickly as possible and not wanting it to be over. Today, their parents wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours and Loki was intent on making the most of every minute.

They both let out a gasp as he rubbed Thor through the thin fabric, fingers trailing down to brush over his hole. A second later, Thor was stumbling as he pulled his pants off all the way, awkwardly disentangling himself before reaching for Loki’s.

“You're so wet for me, I think I could slip into you like this already,” Loki breathed as he pressed between Thor’s legs, cock nudging his entrance as if to test it out. He smirked at the way his brother tried to grind down and take him in all at once.

Thor _moaned._

“Sorry, what was that?” Loki's feigned ignorance, eyebrow raised in mock concern. “Is there something you need?” 

Thor didn't hesitate. He nodded, mouth open. “I need you inside me.”

Loki was grinning wickedly now, Thor's legs falling open as he moved down his body. 

“So desperate for my cock,” Loki growled, pulling Thor up by the hips. He hovered, breath hot on Thor's clit before taking it into his mouth.

Whining, Thor nodded frantically. “Yes Loki, _God yes_.”

Thor hooked his legs over Loki's shoulders, heels digging in as he sucked, holding him in place. Loki buried his nose in the golden hair surrounding Thor’s clit, his nails sharp and insistent where they gripped Thor’s thighs. He could feel his brother growing harder as he dragged his tongue along his length, wrapping his lips around him and _pulling_. 

Loki glanced up at Thor as his tongue inched lower, pressing inside and working him open slowly. Instinctively, Thor pushed back into his brother’s warm mouth. His eyes were screwed shut as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making any more noise - a challenge Loki was more than happy to accept. He was fucking Thor with his tongue now, sliding in and out before latching onto his clit again and leaving it covered with saliva.

“You're so gorgeous like this, brother,” Loki murmured.

Thor turned away, blushing. Loki continued, encouraged by Thor’s squirming. “Look at you, all spread out for me. You make me so hard.” He rubbed his cock along the inside of Thor's thigh to make his point, precome leaving a wet smear. Thor whimpered at the absence of Loki’s mouth, the cold air hitting his swollen clit.

“Please.”

Holding him down by the waist, Loki begun to slowly thrust his cock through Thor's lips until he was stroking his clit with it. Thor’s arousal slicked the way for him as he slid back and forth, teasing the both of them. Circling Thor’s entrance rewarded him with another gasp that quickly turned to a groan once he realised Loki wasn't going to to give him what he wanted. Not yet. Loki covered himself with their fluids before spreading his fingers around the both of them, rubbing them together.

“Please,” Thor groaned again, fingers grasping at the sheets. “I need more.” 

Thor thrust up into his hand, open and desperate for him and Loki's resolve to draw this out faltered. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. . .”

Loki shuddered as he guided the head of his cock inside, marvelling at the way he disappeared into Thor. They fit together so perfectly. It was overwhelming to think that he was the only one who had ever known Thor like this; the only one who ever would. His brother was popular and well liked and he was confident Thor wasn’t lacking in offers. Yet for some reason he still chose him, still trusted him with this. It was too much.

Loki held himself there for a moment before gradually rocking into Thor, inching deeper every time. He was so beautiful like this, stretched out around him, taking his cock so well. Loki told him as much when he was fully seated. Thor, for his part, started rolling his hips so his clit rubbed against Loki where their bodies met. Reaching down, he grabbed Loki’s ass, trying to pull him even further in. Loki cursed at how close he was.

“Thor, I'm going to. . . Is it okay if I -” 

Breathless, Loki barely managed to get the words out before Thor wrapped his legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper. _Oh_. He was still willing himself to last longer as his hips stuttered. Inhaling sharply, Loki’s eyebrows creased as the hand gripping his shoulder suddenly pushed him up.

“I want to ride you,” Thor clarified, his voice low and determined.

Loki exhaled shakily, nodding as Thor laid him down and climbed over him. His powerful thighs squeezed Loki as he eagerly sank down. Loki was deeper in Thor than he had thought possible, hitting his cervix with every thrust now in a way that _had_ to be painful. But Thor either didn’t notice or didn’t care. His hips continued slamming down to meet him, frantically chasing his orgasm. Loki’s hand reached between them to find his clit and all of a sudden Thor was coming, twitching in his fingers.

Feeling his brother clenching around him sent Loki over the edge with a cry. He reached up, parting Thor's hair so he could pull him in for a kiss. Every aftershock of Thor’s was sending Loki jerking inside him again as they lay there, breathing hard. A shiver ran up his body when he finally pulled out, groaning as he saw the string of come still connecting them. Thor moved to lie back down but Loki grabbed him by the leg.

“Can I taste you again?”

Thor’s face managed to grow even more red, but he shifted, kneeling over Loki so he could tongue his hole. Loki lapped at the come leaking out before pushing inside and licking out as much as he could. Thor’s legs wobbled, nearly falling over as Loki opened his mouth and _sucked_. He locked eyes with Thor, taking his time rolling it around his mouth, appreciating the way they tasted together. Thor collapsed next to him, still out of breath.

Loki swallowed, smiling smugly. “So, just to clarify, you enjoyed that, right?”

Thor buried his face in the pillow. Loki didn’t have to make out the muffled words to know the answer.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you,” he teased.

Thor raked his hands over Loki's face, fingers covering his mouth before leaning in and replacing them with his own. Just the response he was looking for. Loki dipped his tongue in, rolling it over his brother’s and letting him taste just how much _he’d_ enjoyed himself. 

It was Thor who broke the kiss. “Next time, I’m fucking you,” he promised.

Loki’s grin spread even wider. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> lokipositivity.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
